Power Rangers: Asgard
by TheLoneWolfe90
Summary: When Loki, storms Asgard to obtain his father's spear Gungir and become rightful ruler to Asgard, Thor, his brother, takes Gungir, and enlists the help of five teens to protect Gungir and defeat Loki once and for all, these teens become the Power Rangers: Asgard! My first Ranger fic, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pilot

"Sire, we have word from the boarder lands. A figure is marching this way. Sire, it's...it's Loki!" An Asgardian Knight roared as he barged into the Allfather's Throne Room, from his throne Odin Allfather cursed under his breathe. To his left in a smaller throne, and wielding a hammer sat his son, Thor Odinson.

"Father, allow me to march out there, I was the one that sent to the prison, he is coming for me." Thor said, although in truth, he knew why Loki was coming back, why he had escaped, he should of never sent the message to Loki that Odin was dying, and even though Thor knew that Loki was indeed after the throne of Asgard, he had to stop him. Odin didn't say a word, this was his sons everyone was talking about. Not receiving a word from his father angered Thor, and so he stormed out of the palace and onto the battlefield.

"LOKI!" Thor roared as his brother stood a few miles away. "You know you are banished from Asgard!" He warned, readying his weapon Mjolinr. Loki just stood there, unmoving, unchanging.

"Answer me brother!" Thor challenged. He received no answer and so Thor hurled Mjolinr, towards, and through Loki.

"What?" Thor asked called Mjolinr back to him. Suddenly cries of battle could be heard throughout the palace.

'_A fake!_' Thor realized as he turned and charged into the palace, guards were lying everywhere, and his father nowhere to be see, but behind the throne, hanging on the wall, most could not see it, but Thor being rightful heir to the throne could. His father's majestic, and legendary staff, the staff of the King of Asgard, Gungir, on it in his father's own words are the secrets to Asgard. Suddenly, a plan hit Thor, it was a long shot, but he had to try, reaching up he gripped Gungir with one hand and pulled it from the holdings. Then he proceeded to search for Loki.

'_Son._' Thor paused in his tracks.

'_Father?_' He asked.

_'When the time comes, use Gungir, it will take you, where our only hope lies._' Odin said. Thor looked at the spear in his hands the tip shone bright. Soon Loki was before, Odin no where to be seen.

"Where is father?" Thor asked enraged.

"The spear first. You are not the rightful heir to Asgard! I am!" Loki roared.

"You were banished from you crimes of trickery, and dark magic!" Thor countered.

"Then you will end up no better off then Father." Loki mocked. Thor's eyes widened, something inside him snapped, he drew Mjolinr with a war cry and jumped swinging his hammer down, but before he could make contact, Gungir began to glow, and suddenly Thor vanished without a trace.

"Find him." Loki whispered behind. From the shadows walked a man, with wolf like characteristics. He was one of the Palace Guard who had remained loyal to Loki, it was Fenrir.

"At once milord." Fenrir said, then he vanished. Fenrir was a skilled tracker, and Realm Traveler, should he find Thor, and Gungir cause him to flee, Fenrir would find him.

As this was happening in Asgard a young blonde haired girl, no older then 18 was sitting in the bleacher's of her high school's football field cheering on a black haired teen on the field. Around twenty minutes later, the team's practice was over and the teen in question was drinking from his water bottle.

"You were great out there today Pryce." The girl said walking over to him. Pryce Ryder, and Alyson Hamilton were their names. Pryce smiled.

"Thanks. Where are the others?" He asked. Alyson shrugged, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I think Toni had band practice, Samson had a science project to finish up, and Val...well I'm not quite sure what Val does after school, he is a weird one." She said.

"Yet you love me all the same." A male voice rang out, Alyson and Pryce turned to see a teen walking towards them, wearing a purple shirt, black dress shirt unbuttoned, and blue jeans. Behind him were two other teens, a girl wearing a pink skirt, a black vest, white leggings, and a black long sleeve shirt; and a boy, wearing a blue button up shirt, and a pair of dress pants. The group was a group of misfits, the only one who would seem cool, was Pryce, but he had grown up with these guys, he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"So...what's on the agenda for..." Pryce started to talk but suddenly, a lone figure appeared in front of them, wearing what looked like armour, holding a hammer, and a spear.

"Quickly, I...have no time to explain...take these." Thor wheezed as Gungir spat out five medallions. Fenrir had found him in the remote section of Asgard, and had begun to follow him here.

"Ok?" Pryce said picking up the green one, Alyson picked up the red, Samson, the boy in the blue buttoned up shirt, picked up the blue, Toni, the girl in the pink skirt, picked up the pink, and Val took the lone purple. Suddenly a thud could be heard and the shifting of moving armor.

"Now I have found you Thor Odinson." Fenrir said as the teens looked over their shoulder at the man.

"Ok what is going on?" Alyson asked her friends.

"I promise, I will explain everything. Right now hold the Medallions skyward and yell, by the power of Asgard." Thor groaned, he had been attacked by Fenrir, before Gungair warped them here, but since the Medallions have been revealed, this had to be the place.

The five teens looked at each other and shrugged, holding their medallions skyward.

"By the Power of Asgard!" They yelled in unison.

Alyson was surrounded by waves of fire and as the waves came to pass, she was wearing a skin tight red spandex suit, with a red miniskirt, fire swirled around her arms and legs, and she was giving white elbow length gloves, with red diamond shapes down the side; and knee high white boots, with the same design, a small sabre flashed and attached on her hip, then a red aura surrounded her face, and when it died down, she wore a red helmet with a black visor in the shape of a lioness's mouth, green gems situated on her forehead as if eyes, and her helmet had pointed points to represent ears.

Pryce was surrounded by shards of earth flying everywhere and when it died down, he was wearing green skin-tight spandex, chunks of rock swirled around his arms and legs, leaving him in white gloves, with a green diamond in the centre, and white boots with a green diamond pattern around the top, a small sabre flashed and attached on his hip, then a green aura surrounded his face, and when it died down, he wore a green helmet with a black visor in the shape of a bear's mouth, red gems shining on the top to make it look like eyes.

Samson had ice fly around him, and like the other's he wore a skin-tight spandex suit, this time light blue, the ice swirled around his hands and feet, and he wore white gloves and boots, with the same pattern design as Pryce, only a light blue colour, a sabre attached to his him, and a light blue aura surrounded his head, when it died down, he wore a light blue helmet with a black visor in the shape of a wolverine's mouth, the top of his head a black gems to be the eyes, and smaller bumps then Alyson's to be the ears.

Toni was sucked up in a hurricane and when it died down she wore pink spandex, with a pink miniskirt, the wind whipped around her arms and legs, and she soon wore white knee high boots, and elbow length white gloves, with the same pattern as Alyson, only pink, like the other's a sabre attached to her hip, a a pink aura surrounded her face, when it died down, she wore a pink helmet with a black visor in the shape of a eagle's beak, small silver triangle's made the top and bottom part of the beak, while white gems made the eyes.

Val was surrounded by waves of water, when they died down, he wore a skin-tight purple spandex, water swirled around his hands and feet, and he wore white gloves and boots with the same design on them as Pryce and Samson, but purple instead, a sabre attached to his side as a purple aura surrounded his face, when it died down he wore a purple helmet with a black visor meant to look like a turtle's open mouth, black gems made the eyes.

As the teens morphed, the story behind Thor coming here, skills of fighting, weaponry, and their Zords (A/N: Although not Asgard, but I digress) were burned into their mind. As the blinding lights surrounding them died down Alyson struck a pose.  
"We are defenders of Asgard!" She yelled, Pryce posed next.

"Protector's of truth!" He yelled, next it was Samson's turn.

"Defender's of justice!" He proclaimed, Toni posed next.

"Righter's of wrongs!" She shouted, finally Val posed.

"Bringer's of peace!" He yelled, they all jumped and when they hit the ground they posed together.

"Power Rangers! ASGARD!" They shouted together. Fenrir just laughed as Thor finally stood up.

"How pathetic! You defy Loki so much that you give great Asgardian powers to these humans?" He demanded.

"If they were not the ones to help me avenge my father, Gungir would not of giving up the Medallions. But they need not fight...I..." Thor began, but Alyson looked over her shoulder to him.

"We got this one Thor." Alyson said drawing her sabre. "For Asgard!" She yelled.

"For Asgard!" The other's proclaimed as they ran forward.

"Come my minions!" Fenrir proclaimed as he lifted his arms and from the sky rained small imps, about chest height to Pryce, who for the record stood 6 foot even.

"Implings? You require Implings?" Thor chuckled. Fenrir smirked.

"They are only for show, while I deal with you!" Fenrir yelled jumping transforming in mid air to his wolf form. Thor swung Mjolnir hard, and Fenrir jumped out of the way. While the two true Asgardians fought, Pryce looked over his shoulder.

"Thor's still weak, we need to help him!" He said as he smacked down another Impling with his sabre.

"Val and I will do it, right hon?" Toni asked in a flirting tone. Val sighed.

"If I must." He said kicking an Impling down and back flipping while a trident manifested out of nowhere, in Toni's hand came a giant battle fan. In Alyson's a sword, in Pryce's a hammer, similar but not exactly, like Thor's Mjlonir, and in Samson's, a spear.

"Whoa!" Alyson yelled at the sudden weight. Pryce backed into her.

"Go help the other's, Samson and I can handle this." He said. She nodded and rushed to help Thor, Toni, and Val, as Samson and Pryce but the fight to the Implings.

"Crystal Tornado!" Toni yelled fanning her fan, sending small shards of crystal to fly around Fenrir's wolf form.

"Tidal Surge!" Val yelled stabbing his trident in the ground, a torrent of water sending Fenrir skyward.

"Fiery Slash!" Alyson yelled, slicing her sword through the air then vertically sending the arc of fire she created at Fenrir, the giant wolf went flying against the bleacher's knocking some over, breaking a few more.

"Gaia Impact!" Pryce yelled slamming his hammer on the ground, chunks of earth jabbing through the earth.

"Good luck trying to explain that one. Frost Burst!" Samson yelled as he jabbed his staff forward, and the action seemed to turn the spear into a freeze gun. Once the last Impling fell, Pryce looked at Samson.

"Let's go help them." They both said together.

Fenrir lunged at Thor, only to have his face meet Pryce's hammer and fly into a tree knocking it over.

All the Rangers stood together and held their weapons at Fenrir who shifted back to his human form and stood up weakly.

"You all will rue the day that you decided to fight against Loki." He growled, before he vanished.

"Thank you...I guess you know why I am here?" Thor asked as the Rangers unmorphed, their Medallions shrinking and hanging around their necks.

"We would like to hear the full story." Alyson said. Thor nodded.

"Is there a place we may speak?" Thor asked. Pryce looked at the God of Lightning.

"My parent's are out of town on a month long cruise, you can use the basement, until I find you a better spot. Follow me." Pryce said, since he only lived a few blocks away they could walk.

"Thank you again." Thor said following the teens, while Gungair manifested, clothes from this realm around Thor's armor.

'_You still do not have Gungir?' _Loki growled in Fenrir's mind.

'_I'm sorry master, please forgive me_.' Fenrir pleaded.

_'Then get that spear! AT ANY COST!'_ Loki roared then fell silent.

This is it, the story of the Power Rangers Asgard...has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dragon's Fall

"Ok, class today's homework, read chapter's two and three and write a five page character profile on one of the main characters we have read about thus far." Alyson's English teacher said. The class voiced their agreement as the bell rung. "Have a safe weekend!" The teacher exclaimed as his class made a beeline for the door. Alyson stayed behind though, she had a question she needed to ask, she knew her teacher was big on mythological legends, maybe he could help with Thor's issue, since Fenrir had attacked, the God of Lightning had been on edge.

"Ms. Hamilton, how can I help you?" Mr. Lenter asked as he went over the assignments that had just been handed in at the start of class.

"I have a question for you, you study legends in your spare time don't you?" She asked, she looked at her watch, she had fifteen minutes before the gang were to meet at Pryce's to talk again with Thor, who was just marvelled by the new world he was in.

"I dabble in it yes." He said looking up. Alyson cleared her throat.

"What can you tell me about the Allfather of Asgard?" She asked. Lenter looked up at his student with a look of confusion.

"Why the sudden interest of the subject?" He asked. Alyson smiled softly, a question she had come to expect.

"Working on an extra credit report for mid-term." She lied. Lenter smiled.

"Always the overachiever, well let's see. He is called Odin, he has two sons Thor, and Loki, who himself has three children of importance, Fenrir the Wolf, Jormungand the Serpent, and Sleipnir the eight legged horse, while Sleipnir was Odin's trusty steed, Fenrir was foretold to kill Odin, at Ragnarok, but was instead killed by Odin's third son Vidar, whereas Jormungand and Thor killed each other at Ragnarok." Lenter said. Alyson was taking mental notes.

"Why did Loki want to kill his father?" She asked.

"You see Loki wasn't of Asgard, he was of the Jotunheim, the land of giants. But he was found by Odin one day on the bridge that connected Asgard to the other of the nine worlds, he raised Loki as his own, and stop his excessive growth, but one day he overheard Thor and Odin talking, and he found out he wasn't of Asgard, and so he ran back to Jotunheim and bred Fenrir, Jormungand, and Sleipnir, he returned and presented the horse to his father as a peace gift as Jormungand and Fenrir snuck into Asgard, how they did that being giant's is beyond me, this lead the world into Ragnarok where as we know Jormungand and Thor killed each other, and Fenrir was meant to kill Odin, but failed when Vidar interfered." Lenter said. Alyson nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Lenter, I think I have enough information for now, and I really have to jet." Alyson said. Lenter nodded.

"Not a problem, I look forward to the paper Alyson." He said as she ran from his class room and down the hall. It was 4:30 when the group finally all gathered in Pryce's basement and listened as Alyson recounted what she had learned. When she was done Thor chuckled.

"Oh you human's you only believe that is what happened, everything you heard has been false, EXCEPT for Loki being adopted, when he found that out, he in a blind rage began to conspire against my father, and that is a crime in our land, treason I believe would fit. And so I locked him away for many years, I should of never told him father was dying, he would of never come for Gungir." Thor said saddened.

In a remote area of Burch Creek City, Fenrir sat meditating.

'_Fenrir, I have a new objective for you._' Loki said. As a pair of battle claws appeared on his hands.

'_These are a new weapon I have created, it will allow you to bring any creature you wish from the prison in Valhalla. Do not fail me again_' Loki sneered. Fenrir opened his eyes as Loki fell silent and flexed his hands, his claws moving.

"Yes my liege...I call upon the mighty force of Nidhug!" Fenrir growled as he slashed his claws forward and in a flash of light, a dragon-like monster appeared before him.

"Go, lure out Thor Odinson!" Fenrir demanded. Nidhug growled and roared, opened his wings and flew into the City.

As the Rangers talked, Gungir flashed from the corner in which it stood.

"What in the name of..." Samson begun.

"Is it short circuiting?" Val asked.

"No, it is telling us something." Thor said as he picked up the Spear, suddenly a hologram was flashed showing Nidhug wreaking havoc.

"It's Nidhug, a demon from Asgard, Fenrir must of called him here. But how...by the Allfather...the Claws of the Realms." Thor finished.

"Claws of the Realms?" Toni asked. Thor nodded.

"It is a powerful weapon banned to be used in every realm, that was my father's law, but with Loki in charge of Asgard right now, even without Gungir, he could use anything he wishes, it allows people from Asgard to travel and bring anything they want to what ever realm they wish. In this case demons. Go. You must protect your city, as I must protect Asgard!" Thor ordered, the teens looked at each other and nodded running out of the house.

"Thor Odinson! Give to me Gungir and end this madness!" Nidhug yelled.

"Why go for Thor, when you have us!" Alyson yelled as she jumped from a rooftop and landed in full suit-up. The others joined her and they all posed.

"Power Rangers: Asgard!" They yelled. Nidhug smirked and raised his arms.

"Implings, deal with these Rangers!" He yelled as the 3 foot tall imps appeared. The Rangers drew their sabres and ran forward.

"For Asgard!" They yelled.

"Val, Pryce you have the better weapons, take on Nidhug. Samson, if Pokemon taught me anything, Ice beats Dragon, you take him head on, Toni, your with me." Alyson yelled. The Ranger's nodded and went after their attended targets, but Pryce stopped.

"You play Pokemon?" He asked, he had known Alyson longest, and that was new to him. Alyson knocked down an Impling and watched it fade into nothingness.

"Just go!" She demanded playfully. Pryce just chuckled as he darted forward.

"Gaia Impact!" Pryce yelled bringing his hammer down towards Nidhug's head, the dragon demon knocked him to the ground.

"Up here you ugly scale face!" Val yelled as he jumped off a nearby wall and got knocked into another one. Nidhug sensed Samson running up behind him and wrapped him in his tail, throwing him into the other two men that were standing up.

"Face it Ranger's I am way over your league." Nidhug chuckled evilly. Pryce stood up weakly as did Val and Samson. Soon Alyson and Toni joined them.

'_Rangers, it is I Thor, Gungir has informed me that you have one other weapon to use, the Asgard Cannon._' Thor's voice rung out in the Ranger's head. They each nodded and held a hand skyward and in a flash of light that each represented the Ranger's colour a cannon was formed. Pryce and Val mounted the gun on their shoulder's and held their trigger's lightly. Samson and Toni stood on the sides, holding side handles with triggers, and Alyson stood behind with a sight in front of her and holding her own triggers.

"Hey what is that thing?" Nidhug asked as Pryce and Val pressed their triggers and two grapple hooks lassoed around Nidhug and latched onto his armour.

"Hey let me go!" The demon demanded. Toni and Samson hit their triggers, and volts of electricity went through his body. The demon screamed in pain as he struggled against the binds.

"Target locked. Fire!" Alyson yelled as she hit her trigger and a blast of energy blasted towards Nidhug and made him explode into tiny pieces.

"And that's that!" Alyson said. As they allowed the gun to leave, they noticed something the particles were regrowing and soon Nidhug stood at over 200 feet fall.

'_Rangers hold your sabres high and yell out By Odin's Light!'_ Thor directed. The Rangers nodded and held their sabres skyward.

"By Odin's Light!" They yelled as the aurora borealis lit up the sky and from it ran five mechanical animals, a red lioness, a pink eagle, a purple tortoise, a green bear, and a light blue wolverine. The five of them all jumped and landed in their cockpits of their Zord.

"This is Alyson, Fire Lioness up and running." Alyson said.  
"Toni here, Wind Eagle ready to sore." Toni said.  
"Tidal Tortoise makin' a splash, Val here." Val said.

"Gaia Bear let's shake it up, Pryce ready to go." Pryce said.

"Frost Wolverine it's time for you to chill, Samson here." Samson said. Nidhug chuckled heavily.

"You think that your childish toys can defeat me?" He asked. Alyson shook her head.

"Maybe not individually. Guys let's bring them together!" She yelled as the team called their medallions and jabbed them in the console in front of them.

"Asgardian Megazord! Unity Sequence Activate!" They yelled together as Val's Zord spilt into two legs, and the shell rocketed into the sky. Alyson's lioness folded in on itself to become the body, with it's head as a chest cannon, and docked itself on the legs. Pryce's Zord's lower half retracted in on itself, and revealed a silver joint, as the front paws retracted into the body and the mouth opened, and as it merged with the lioness Zord, the Tortoise Zord's shell attached to it, acting as a shield. Samson's Wolverine did the same retracting as Pyrce's Zord and as it opened it's mouth produced a diamond white sword. Toni's eagle had the main body break away from the wings, the wings forming a cape like attachment, as the eagle body shifts and folds in, attaching to the Lioness Zord as the head of the Megazord.

"Sequence complete. Asgardian Megazord online." They said in unison. Nidhug took a step back in shock.

"That is a new trick." He said. The Megazord entered a fighting stance as Nidhug inhaled and sent a torrent of fire towards the huge machine.

"I'm on it." Pryce said as he moved the shield in front of the body of the Zord.

"Here we go." Val said as he pushed his control sticks forward to urge the Megazord to move, with the shield in front of it, the Megazord moved forward. Nidhug noticed his fire attack wasn't working and added more heat and power. Siren's started blaring from the cockpit.

"We're in trouble!" Alyson yelled as the heat sensor's were going overboard.

"I'm on it!" Toni said as she hit a switch and the cape the Megazord wore, shifted back into wings, and the boosters within threw the Megazord skyward. Nidhug watched in amazement, but realized it and began firing fire balls into the air. Toni steered the Megazord between the fireballs as they rocketed towards the demon.

"My turn!" Samson yelled swinging his Zord's sword downward as the Megazord landed. Nidhug grabbed it and held it in place.

"You shall not win." The demon growls. Alyson smirks.

"Oh I beg to differ." She said flipping the plastic covering on the top of her joystick.

"Asgard Ultimate Cannon!" The Ranger's yell together as she pushes the button and the cannon whirs and an energy beam starts to form.

"Oh no." Nidhug says as he finally realizes he is done for, he screams as the beam engulfed him and he exploded.  
"Power Rangers! For Asgard!" The Rangers yelled as the Megazord turned around.

Fenrir growled as he punched the wall of the cave he was in.

'_Master Loki is not going to be pleased._' He thought to himself.

**Author's Note: And there is Chapter 2...if anyone has any idea how I can better the way Loki get's his minions to earth, please comment. Anyway Lonewolfe90 out y'all, hope you all have a great day.**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My fellow readers i am still planning to see this through to the end, however I feel the need to rewrite the chapters 1 and 2, to me they don't seem to be making sense. But anyway I digress, and I apologize.**

**TheLoneWolfe90**


End file.
